A Flip of a Coin
by Kikyz
Summary: Ben must decide who he wants.--ben centric.Oneshot.KAIxBENxJULIE?--


The music from the radio hums softly inside Kevin's car. Kevin would have flipped if he knew Ben had taken his car for a joyride. However, Ben wasn't worried. He knew Kevin's attention was far from his car whereabouts, with Gwen acting as a distraction. Ben sighs as a car zooms past him on the road. He had pulled over a while ago to properly think, but his decision was anything but final. He watches the wipers, clearing the rain out of his vision, move left to right.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right….  
It mirrors his feelings, bouncing back and forth like a game of emotional catch. He loved Julie. She's a great girlfriend. She didn't even freak about the Omnitrix. He wasn't sure how long they'd last, but he had hoped it would be for a very long time. However, Ben didn't expect Kai to come back into his life. He had a crush on her when they met that awesome summer when he was ten. Ben thought he was over it though. He hadn't thought about her for years, but the moment he saw her, it was as if those feelings had never went away. Those feelings came back and with a vengeance.

Kai's beautiful, a great dancer, and strong-willed. Not to mention that her grandfather is, too, a Plumber. Then again, she did break his heart when they were ten, when she admitted to only finding Ben-Wolf attractive because of the 'training'. However, that was years ago. And besides, they were only ten at the time. She had changed. And so have he. He really couldn't hold it against her. Ben let out a soft groan before reclining in the chair, resting his feet on the dashboard. Eyes rolling up to the ceiling, Ben thinks back to two days ago.

Kai was smiling at him when he came down the steps to meet her on the couch. Upon having her join the team against the DNAliens, she came to visit him several times for them to catch up. Gwen, of course, was against them being alone together. She thought something bad might happen and she wasn't far from the truth, Ben thought. They never did anything, but talk. However, the emotion blooming inside Ben couldn't be denied. Although, Ben had thought he was in a danger-free zone since he was sure Kai wouldn't provide that window of opportunity. But on that day, she did. One minute, they were in simple banter and the next, they were curled up against the couch. Ben's stomach began to flutter as he remembered her touch. The kiss was so full of passion. The best kiss he had in ever. Before things got to far, Julie was knocking on the front door.

Julie.

Ben closes his eyes, unable to deal with the ton of rock hard guilt that replaced the butterflies in his stomach. He could still see her face, flustered and bewildered when she had came in. She obviously knew what was going on before her arrival, but didn't call them on it. That is, not until the next day.

Tears had stained her beautiful face when she screamed at him for lying after her asking what was going on between him and Kai. Ben never could lie. Not with his tell being the obvious left eye-twitch. Ben sighs aloud, his heart breaking over Julie's sweet face stricken with so much grief. She didn't deserve this, as she pointed out the day before. And she really didn't. Julie was a smart, beautiful girl. She was sweet and athletic. She could go on to be something even more amazing than she already is. And yet, he went and broke her. Giving him the ultimatum of choosing between Kai and her, Ben now sits in his friends car to think over his dilemma. However, no matter how many times he went over it in his head, he couldn't make a decision.

Ben slowly pull the car seat back up before laying his head on the steering wheel. Making sure not to hit the horn, he slams his head against to wheel one good time. He hates this. Wasn't life hard enough already? Not only does he have to deal with being a teenager and saving the world, he has to choose between two amazing girls? Ben glances down at the Omnitrix.

"You wouldn't have an alien in there that could fuse them together or something?"

Nothing.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

Ben eyes lift back up to wipers.  
Left. Right. Left. Right. Kai. Julie. Kai. Julie.  
A part of him just wanted to flip a coin and get it over with. But then reason kicks in and he knows this decision can't be made over a coin toss. Then again, what would it hurt? He digs into his pocket and out appears a quarter. Heads for Julie; Tails for Kai. He takes in deep breath, promising himself that no matter the results he wouldn't act on it. He'd just go back to thinking it all over and _then_ make his decision. He stares at the silver coin, his heart accelerating for he was unable to shake off the importance of this flip. Even though he promised himself he wouldn't think it so, he couldn't help but feel that this moment will determine his life. With another deep breath, he flips the coin and…

BOOM!

Ben jumps at the explosion, looking outside the window to see some sort of pod crashed in a crater no more than a quick jog away. Jumping out into the rain, Ben runs into action, slamming his hand onto the Omnitrix to transform into "Jetray!" .

Inside the abandon car, the quarter laid on the rubber car mat. The forgotten eagle imprinted on the coin stares up to the ceiling, no one knowing its significance.

_**

* * *

**_

Upon seeing the first episode of Alien Force, I wanted 4 things to happen:  
1. That cute Asian girl, who we later learn to be Julie, reappears (wish granted)

_**2. Gwen and Kevin hook up (pretty much there)  
3. Cooper comes back (wish granted)  
4. Kai reappears (the genie told me to stop being a greedy bitch & returns to his lamp)**_

**I love Julie , but according to the "pop-up" edition of Ben 10, Ben marries Kai. In my head, I've pictured many ways of Ben relationship with the two goes down. This one (with Kai making a magical reappearance and Ben having to choose. In my head, I imagine him choosing Julie and sometime later they have a mutual breakup and he meets back up with Kai). And then there's the one where Ben relationship Julie had already ended, Ben falling for Kai again happens when he's 20-something (not 15). Anyway, just wanted to write a short,quick oneshot of a KAIxBENxJULIE that didn't really get deep enough for people to hate Ben or totally bash me or Kai or whatever. Hoped you enjoyed. **


End file.
